


Oh so precious

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [158]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Derek is morning tired and Stiles loves him a lot.





	Oh so precious

**Author's Note:**

> Morning tired Derek is kinda my go to when I don’t know what to write xD It’s easy and it’s fluffy and I like it. This is for yesterday’s word from the [Inktober for writers thingie](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/178697866392), Precious, because Derek is so very precious ♥
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/178924532507) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/149447).)

“Good morning,” Stiles said.

Derek groaned and pressed his face against the pillow, then he stretched lazily and rolled to his back.

“Mornin’,” he said, voice sleep rough. “Is that breakfast?”

“It is breakfast,” Stiles confirmed. “Breakfast in bed for my very own oh so precious and tired werewolf.”

Derek smiled and put a hand over his eyes, his cheeks warm. “M’not precious,” he mumbled.

“Oh, but you are, you are _so_ precious,” Stiles said and leaned down to pressed kisses all over Derek’s face and hand.

“M’not.” Derek bared his fangs, still smiling, and Stiles laughed softly.

“So precious.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
